The Day We Met
by AskEmily94
Summary: One shots for the different ways Alec and Magnus could have met.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I just kept thinking up different ways Magnus and Alec could have met and I thought 'Why not just write them all down and post them?' Most of them will be AU and there might be self harm, suicidal thoughts, suicide, major character death, non descriptive rape, abuse, cussing, and kissing, so if these things bother you I recommend you don't read it! Some of them might have a couple chapters and if I like some of them enough I might make them into a story. I'm really just going to post them when they pop into my head so I don't know how long it will take me to update and how long the story will be. Anyway, please review and tell me if you think I should continue it! Also, if you want to see anything or have any ideas just review and tell me and i'll try my best to write them! Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated! **

It had been one of the worst days Magnus had in a long time. First, Magnus had forgot to set his alarm clock the night before, so when his father hadn't woken up to a hot and ready breakfast, he was not happy, and Magnus had to go to school wearing a long t-shirt and jeans, trying to hide his limp. Then when he got to his locker he had the pleasant surprise **(Insert sarcasm here) **of discovering it covered in graffiti. After that, when he got to math class he realized that he had left his homework at home in his haste to cover up his bruises with makeup, and had the wonderful task of explaining that he had left his homework at home to all of his teachers. And finally, to top it all off, as he was walking down the stairs to sit at a table and eat his lunch, one of the jocks stuck his foot out and tripped him, making him fall down the last couple of stairs and spill his lunch all over himself in front of the whole cafeteria. Now, as he was walking home with a shirt covered in pasta stains, it started to rain. Magnus stopped walking and looked up at the sky incredulously. "Really!? Rain!? Could this day get any worse!?" But that was apparently the wrong thing to say as just then a truck drove by and hit the puddle on the street next to Magnus, spraying muddy rain water all over him. He stood there staring at the sky open mouthed and shivering. "Fu*k it!" Magnus said as he collapsed onto the bench that was on the sidewalk.

He sat there for a couple of minutes staring at the gray cement, getting drenched, and wondering what could happen to make the day any worse. Magnus heard a car drive nearby and expecting for it to pass ignored it, but when he didn't here it drive by, looked up. He could make out a the shape of a guy rolling down the window of his Chevrolet through the rain, and was shocked when he yelled out to him, "Do you need a ride!?" Magnus, figuring that even if the guy was a psycho serial killer, had nothing to lose, shrugged, stood up, and called out "Sure!" He walked over to the car, opened the door, and got in. When he looked over at who had offered him the ride, his mouth almost dropped open in shock.

He was the most beautiful person Magnus had ever seen. He was tall and slender and looked to be about his age. Magnus could see hints of a six pack underneath his baggy and faded sweater. He had eyes so blue and bright Magnus was sure that they had to be contacts, hiding under shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes, long feminine eyelashes that somehow just seemed to work on him, and beautiful lush pink lips. Magnus quickly looked away and buckled his seat belt, hoping that the guy hadn't noticed him staring, but from the way his cheeks turned a pale pink suggested otherwise. Magnus nearly swooned. "Thanks, for the ride." He said, silently thanking god when his voice came out steady. "I really appreciate it." The guy waved it away. "It's nothing. I'm Alec." He said holding out a hand to Magnus. Magnus shook it. "I'm Magnus" "So where to, Magnus?" Alec asked, as he started to drive. "565 Monroe Avenue" He answered. **(I totally just mixed two different houses in Brooklyn together!) **"Great, i'm going in that direction anyways!" Alec said. "Really? Do you live near there?" Magnus asked him, secretly hoping he did so he could 'accidentally' run into him again. "Yeah, I actually live three blocks down." "Really? I haven't seen you before. Do you go to Shadowhunter High?" "No, actually my siblings and I are home schooled." "Oh, cool" Magnus tried not to let his disappointment show. "So, you have siblings?"

Magnus had always wanted siblings but thought it for the best, he didn't have any so they didn't have to go through the same thing he did."Yeah, I have three siblings. There is isabelle, she is sixteen, Jace is seventeen, he's my adoptive brother, my parents where friends with his dad, so when his father died when he was ten, they took him in. And Max, is my little brother. He's nine, but he's usually with my parents when they are away on business." Magnus watched with fascination at the way Alec lit up when he was talking about his siblings and the way he was talking so animatedly about them. He could instantly tell Alec's siblings meant the world to him. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked Magnus. "No, I've always wanted some, though." He responded looking out the window, silently praying for the car to go slower when he saw the familiar surroundings.

"That would be hard. I can't imagine what it would be like without my siblings." Magnus could tell he was telling the truth by the honest sincerity in his eyes. He thought Alec's eyes were probably his best feature. They where a beautiful bright blue like the color of the ocean, and Magnus thought it was fascinating to watch how they would almost change colors with his emotions. When he thought about what it would be like without his siblings or how Max and his parents where gone most of the time his eyes would get darker, like the sky before a storm. Most of all he loved how they would get so bright they where practically shining, when he smiled. 'Like windows to his soul' Magnus thought and then inwardly flinched. He sounded like a thirteen year old girl daydreaming about her first crush. Magnus, realizing Alec was waiting for a response and he had just been sitting there staring at Alec glazed eyed, blushed, and quickly said "Oh, uh, yeah."

'Oh, uh, yeah? Really, Magnus? That was the best you could come up with!?' Magnus patronized himself. In his whole eighteen years, no one had ever made Magnus so flustered. Magnus's heart sank, when he realized that the car was pulling up to his house. The car stopped and Magnus unbuckled his seat belt. "Thank you, again, for the ride." "It was no trouble at all! I enjoyed talking to you." Alec said blushing. Magnus had to stop himself from cooing. Trying to gather up his courage, Magnus asked,"Um, do you want, maybe, meet up tomorrow at the coffeshop down the street? Or not, um, if you don't want to that's fine-" Magnus was cut off by Alec who laughed and said," I would love to." Magnus exhaled in relief. "Great, then. Um, see you tommorow I geuss." Magnus stuttered as he open his door. "See you tommorow" Alec replied before Magnus shut the door. As Magnus stood in the parking lot, watching Alec drive off, he though that maybe, just maybe, his day wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was reading a malec fanfiction story called wingless angel, where Alec is a youtuber that has saved Magnus's life multiple times with his suicide prevention video, and it reminded me of another malec story I read where Alec and Magnus are singers. Both of them really interested me so I thought, why not combine the two and write a one shot where Alec is a singer that has saved Magnus's life multiple times with his songs? I feel really bad! In every one shot I come up with Magnus is either suicidal or abused! Anyways, this is what I came up with! It has mentions of cutting, anorexia, and suicidal thoughts, so if it bothers you, I recommend you don't read it! Sorry, I kind of made Magnus a creeper in this one but I couldn't think of any other way to write it! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

Magnus was laying on his bed on his bed, head buried under his tear stained pillow, earphones in and his ipod on full blast. He forced himself to forget his worries and troubles, letting them melt away with the melodious voice of Alec Lightwood. He always listened to Alec Lightwood's songs when he was on the edge of breaking, of finally giving up. Almost all of Alec Lightwoods songs where about not giving up and how everything would get better. In his songs he always mentioned how he knew how he felt and how he'd been where he was at. It made Magnus think. What did he mean by that? Had he really been suicidal and cut himself? Had he really thought of giving up just as Magnus had thought so many times, just so he had not had to take another minute of this pain? Or was he lying, just as everyone else who'd said they knew how he felt? Magnus didn't see how someone so beautiful and someone with eyes so bright could have been where he was at. He always brushed those thoughts away, though. He couldn't stand the thought that all of Alec's songs where just made up and empty lies. They where the only thing that kept him getting up in the morning.

Ever since Magnus had first heard one of his songs, Magnus had taken a sort of obsession to Alec Lightwood. He had looked up everything he could find about the mysterious blue eyed boy, which hadn't been much. He didn't even know if that was his real name. Magnus couldn't find his email or address (not that he'd ever use it) or even which state he lived in. People said that they had seen Alec Lightwood in New York, but people had seen him in many states, from when Alec went on tours. Magnus silently admitted he was obsessed, though he'd never say so out loud. He even had a journal about Alec Lightwood. He wrote down all of the lyrics from Alec's songs on the pages, wrote down the information he knew about him, and even printed all the pictures of Alec Lightwood he could find and glued them to the pages. He kept the journal under his mattress and whenever he had a particularly bad day he would get it out and leaf through the pages.

Magnus kind of felt like he was a stalker. He had never even met Alec Lightwood, yet here he was with a huge crush on him, looking up all the information he could get about him, and even kept a journal with all of his pictures and songs in it. 'Creeper much?' He thought to himself, as he traced a picture of the blue eyed boy with his finger for the millionth time. He wished he could meet him. To see if he was really as amazing and understanding as his songs made him out to be. To see if he really believed that Magnus would be able to make it through.

Sighing, Magnus got up, put his sparkly boots on, and sat at his vanity table. He started to do his hair into spikes and put makeup on. Magnus never went out without looking like a complete disco ball. When he was all dressed up like this he could pretend that people where staring at him, judging him, because of the way he dressed and it wasn't because of who he was. He also felt like if he could convince other people he was confident and happy and comfortable then maybe he could convince himself. Shaking his thoughts away as Magnus finished up with his makeup, he got up and walked out the door into the muggy, New York air. He needed to take a walk to clear his head. Laying in his bed moping all day wasn't going to help.

As Magnus started walking on the sidewalk toward the Starbucks a couple of streets down, it started to rain. Magnus sighed, and was grateful that he had put on waterproof makeup that day. He didn't really feel like walking around looking like a morbid clown. Magnus looked up at the sky. He could barely make out a memory of his mother holding him when he was afraid of a storm and telling him that it was just the angels crying. Magnus laughed bitterly. Oh, how he wished he could go back to the days he actually believed in angels, and true love, and happy endings. Magnus knew it was stupid, but he was so jealous of those kids that walked by on the street holding hands with their mother under an umbrella. He was jealous that they had someone to take care of them, he was jealous of their carefree smiles and bright eyes, but most of all he was jealous of the fact that they thought that things only ended with a happy ending. Magnus knew that wasn't true. There was no such thing as a happy ending, or at least not for him.

So lost in thought, he did not notice someone was walking toward him until he crashed into him and they both fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Magnus exclaimed. "I wasn't looking where I was going!" He stood up and held out a hand to help the stranger up. "Its alright I wasn't looking where I was going either!" The stranger laughed, a sound that sent shivers down Magnus's spine. He stood up and looked at Magnus and for the first time He got a look at who the stranger was. Magnus gasped. "You're Alec Lightwood!" He said in shock, not quite believing his eyes. The boy blushed and smiled. "I am. And you are...?" Alec asked with amused eyes. Magnus who had finally snapped out of his shock, blushed, and stuttered,"M-Magnus Bane." 'Great Magnus. You finally meet your all time crush and idol and your acting like a blushing, stuttering mess.' Magnus patronized himself. "Well Magnus, you look like your freezing, why don't we get out of this rain?" Alec asked nodding to the Starbucks next to them, only becoming more amused, and thinking that Magnus's blush was the cutest thing ever. Only then, did Magnus realize he was shivering and getting drenched in the cold rain. Then Magnus processed the question and his brain froze again. Alec Lightwood, THE Alec Lightwood, had just asked him to go inside Starbucks with him. "Right...okay." was all his brain could manage to say at the moment. Alec didn't seem to mind though as he chuckled, took Magnus's hand and led him to the Starbucks. Magnus thought that he might be having a heart attack. He was having an internal fangirl moment. All he could think was, 'Alec Lightwood is holding my hand! Omg! Omg! Omg!' Although Magnus realized that his fangirl moment probably wasn't so internal, from the amused smile he saw on Alec's face.

They walked inside the coffeshop and Alec stood in the line behind five people. "Want to get some coffee?" He asked Maguns. "Umm, sure but I can get it." Magnus said."Nonsense." Alec waved it away. "I can pay for it." Magnus was going to protest again but Alec cut him off. "What coffee do you want?" "Ummm" Magnus went through an internal list in his head. What coffee had the least amount of calories? He just decided to play it safe. "I'll just have black." Alec was pretty sure he knew what was up with Magnus now. When he had first ran into him, he knew who he was, and most people that listened to his song where suicidal, depressed, or cutters. Then, when he reached down to help him up, Magnus's sleeve slipped up and Alec was sure he saw scars on his wrist. The fact that Magnus had asked for the thing with the least amount of calories on the list like he used to do, only confirmed Alec's theory. Magnus cut himself and was anorexic. "Alright." Alec smiled, not letting his worry show. "You can go sit down at a table. I'll get the coffees." He said waving toward a table next to the window. "Are you sure?" Magnus asked worriedly. He didn't want to be a burden and make Alec leave. The worry in Magnus's eyes and the reason Alec knew was for it, only made the ache in his heart worsen. That was the moment that Alec knew he had already made a promise. He was going to save Magnus Bane.

"I'm sure. Go ahead and sit down. I'll be over there in a second." Magnus, walked over to the table next to the window and sat down in one of the seats. He waited for a few minutes until Alec came back, holding two hot cups of coffee in his hand. He sat down across from him and handed Magnus a cup of coffee, sitting his own on the table. "Thanks." Magnus said, grateful for the heat of the cup to warm up his hands. "Your welcome." Alec said gently taking a sip of his coffee, as to not burn himself. Magnus watched those lip gently surround the cup lid and Alec swallow as he took a drink of his coffee. He shivered. Blushing brightly, he tried to brush away his inappropriate thoughts, and hoped that Alec had not noticed him staring at him with slightly lustful eyes. Thinking that he should probably say something to make himself seem less retarded, Magnus asked, "So you live in New York?" Then winced. That only made him seem like a stalker. Alec smiled gently, trying to make the boy sitting across from him less nervous, and answered," Yeah actually, I live at the Institute. My family runs it my siblings and I all live there." Magnus's eyes widened slightly. The institute was a really nice hotel in New York that many people wished to stay at. "Wow, really?" "Yeah. Though, I'm gone most of the time on tours. What about you?" Alec responded.

"I live in one of the flats a couple of streets back." Magnus said, wishing he could say something more impressive. "Oh so you live rather close then. Do you do anything?" Alec asked. "I'm actually studying to be a doctor, and I work at the clothes store down the street." Magnus said blushing and wishing he sounded less stupid. Here he was saying he was studying to be a doctor and that he worked at a clothes store to a famous and talented singer. Alec though, thought it was rather impressive and only made him like the boy more. "Oh? So what makes you want to be a doctor?" he asked. "Well," Magnus said, surprised that he was actually interested," I think it would be nice to be able to help other people and save their lives." 'Because I can't seem to save my own' Magnus added silently. "What about you? What made you want to be a singer?" "Well, I've always really liked singing. But, when I was around fifteen to eighteen I went through a hard time and I got really depressed. I started cutting myself and I was anorexic, and music really helped me get through, you know?" Magnus nodded, shocked that he was telling him all this and that all of his songs where true.

Alec normally wouldn't have told anybody all of this, but Magnus obviously needed help and he wanted to show him that he understood what he was going through. "Anyway, I started writing songs about how I felt and started singing and listening to music more. When my sister and brother found out what I was doing they helped me. They started making me eat a little more, they checked my wrists, and they talked to me. They asked me to stop cutting, but I was at a point where I really didn't care and thought that they would eventually get over it if I died, so I kept cutting. My brother eventually came to me and said that every time I cut, he would cut the same number of times on his own wrist. I didn't believe him and kept doing it, then two days later, he checked my wrists, and cut the same number of times on his own wrist and showed me. I asked him why he did it, and he told me, that every time I cut, it cut him. I never cut again after that. I was still depressed of course, that wouldn't just go away overnight, but they helped me. They made me talk to them and I realized that it actually made me feel better. They monitored what I ate and I slowly started to eat more, and eventually I got better. I wanted to help other people that where going through the same thing and since music really helped me, I started writing songs and sang them at places. The manager I have now eventually called me and said she thought I had potential, and well, here I am." Alec said, hoping he hadn't said too much or freaked Magnus out.

Magnus was still staring at Alec shocked that all that had actually happened to him, like what he was going through, and got better. Maybe there was still a chance for him. "And you're better now?" He asked. "Yep." Alec responded. "Of course I still start to get depressed at times but I always snap myself out of it before it gets too bad and I have my siblings to help me." Magnus still not quite sure what to say was glad when Alec started to say something. "It stopped raining." He said, looking out the window. Magnus's heart sunk. There was no reason for them to continue talking now. Was this the last time he was going to see him? "Yeah, I guess it has." He said, trying not to look too disappointed. "Well," Alec said, not wanting to leave anymore than Magnus," I told my Manager I would call her at two thirty and it's almost two, so I suppose I should head home." "Yeah, alright." Magnus tried to smile. They got up and threw their forgotten and cold coffees in the trash as they stepped outside. "Thank you, I really enjoyed talking to you." Magnus said blushing. Alec smiled. He had a feeling Magnus was thanking him for more than the coffee. "It was no problem. I really enjoyed talking to you too." Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He quickly wrote down his number with his pen and handed it to Magnus. "Call me, anytime." Alec smiled, and walked away. Magnus stood in shock, holding the piece of paper and quickly returning into fangirl mode again. Alec Lightwood, THE Alec Lightwood, just asked him to call him! Magnus smiled, his first real smile in months. Maybe there was such things as happy endings after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I was sitting there and this idea just struck me, and I had a total fangirl moment. I was like *Gasp* What if I wrote a one shot where Alec and Magnus meet as kids!? So I have decided to grace you with the adorableness that is little Magnus and Alec. I will probably totally mess it up because I just can't write anything that isn't angsty very well, but I decided to try anyway! So, this obviously has little to no romance because they are both kids, but i'm hoping it will be cute anyway! I'm not really even sure what age they are going to be, they could be five or twelve, I'm just going to wing it! I don't really know what kids think like at that age so it probably won't be very accurate. Please review or PM me and tell me what you think!**

Alec was running through the park hiding behind bushes and trees and trying to do anything possible to escape his little sister. His sister Isabelle, had a friend that had a crush on him and Isabelle apparently decided it was a perfect idea to try to set them up and make Alec kiss her. On the lips! Alec wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the thought. Girls where gross and had cooties, why on earth would he want to kiss one? Alec had told Isabelle no and that girls where gross, but she apparently wasn't very happy with that answer and tackled him to the ground. She then proceed to try to drag him over to her friend and try to force him to kiss her and Alec was eventually able to struggle free. Now, as Alec was running as far away from his death as he could, he wished he had exercised more, instead of curling up in his bed and reading his book all day long. Maybe then he wouldn't be so out of breath he felt as if he might pass out. Alec didn't see the shape behind the bush up ahead watching him with curious, almost catlike eyes, until he turned to run and hide behind the bush and crashed into it. They both fell to to the ground and Alec let out a gasp of surprise.

Alec got up quickly to look at what he had crashed into and, with some surprise, saw that it was not an it but a he. It was a boy that looked to be about eleven, his own age, and had caramel tan skin and slightly slanted eyes. His eyes where golden and almost catlike and they where watching him with the same curiosity he had possessed before Alec had crashed into him. He was fairly tall for his age as Alec himself was and his mouth was twitching up with amusement at Alec's clumsy fall. He suddenly felt very criticized, **(sorry, I don't know another** **word to describe it)** and flushed, looking down. The boy got up and dusted himself off with a grace that surprised him, and only made him more embarrassed for his clumsiness. Wanting to say something to make the boy stop looking at him like that he asked, "Who are you?" And then felt even more stupid, he was the one that crashed into him. "I'm Magnus." said the boy with a slight accent. "Who are you?" "I'm Alec." he answered. "What are you running from?" My sister." Alec said. "She's trying to make me kiss a girl. Girls are gross." Alec wrinkled his nose up. "I know." Magnus said, nodding his head in agreement. They both ducked down and Alec fell on top of Magnus as they head someone run past. They both looked up and saw Isabelle, with her long black hair blowing in the breeze, run by the bush looking for him. He waited with baited breath until she had disappeared and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Was that your sister?" Magnus asked. "Yeah" Alec sighed, heart still pumping to fast. Then he realized he was still laying on top of Magnus and their faces where almost touching. He flushed and quickly rolled off of him onto the green grass. His stomach was doing flip flops and his heart only sped up. They both got up, brushing grass of their pants and Alec wondered how many times he was going to knock Magnus down today. Then, he noticed the boys clothes. Magnus was wearing neon yellow jeans and a bright purple shirt. He even had matching purple nails. Alec rather thought he looked like a walking rainbow but thought it looked good on him somehow. He flushed again. Did he just think Magnus looked good? Magnus was watching with amusement again at all of Alec's flushing and Alec thought he probably looked stupid, blushing at a conversation that was only in his head.

"Race you to the swings!" Magnus yelled. Before Alec could object he had already turned and started sprinting to the swings across the grass. Alec shook his head and ran after him, eventually catching up. They ran side by side, each trying to run faster than the other, but they where pretty well matched. By the time they reached the swings they where out of breath and Magnus sped up just enough to touch it before Alec could. "I won!" Magnus panted. "That's not fair! You had a head start!" Alec said, out of breath as well. "I never said it was fair." Magnus laughed.

"C'mon, I bet I can swing higher than you!" Magnus challenged jumping on one of the swings in front of him. Alecs competitive side kicked in. "You're on." He jumped onto the swing beside Magnus and they both started pumping their feet. They where still barely too short to kick of the ground to gain speed, so they where just trying to gain momentum by leaning back and forth and kicking their feet. Pretty soon they where both up high, but Magnus was slightly higher than Alec with his long legs. Magnus jumped off when he was swinging forward and landed on his feet. Alec, not wanting to look like a chicken, followed suit, and landed on his feet next to Magnus. "That was fun!" Magnus exclaimed.

"C'mon, Slide with me!" He raced of toward the playground and started climbing the ladder. Alec wondered if the boy was always this energetic but followed him. They both climbed up and jumped up the little platform steps to the highest slide. It was a long metal one, and Magnus hopped onto it, speeding down. Alec jumped on behind him and they both fell off the bottom of the slide onto the mulch below. They both lay there, side by side, laughing. "Want to go on the two yellow ones?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded, hopping up and ran over to the short rock climbing wall, with Alec next to him. Magnus put his feet onto the colorful rocks and slowly climbed up onto the platform. Alec followed suit, and wondered if he was going to be following Magnus all day.

Once they both got up, they walked over two the two short yellow slides, that sat side by side. Alec got onto the left one and Magnus got onto the right one. "Lets see if we can go down at the same time." Magnus said, grabbing a hold of Alec's hand. His stomach felt fluttery. "All right" Alec nodded. "On three." Magnus said. They started counting together. "One," They scooted forward a bit," Two," Magnus held Alec's hand tighter," Three!" they yelled pushing themselves forward and going down the two slide together holding hands. They where both laughing as they landed on their feet and Alec thought this was probably the most fun he had in a long time. Unfortunately, he heard a woman's voice calling Magnus's name. Magnus looked disappointed. "That's my mother, I have to go." Alec's heart sunk. Would he ever see Magnus again?

"Are you going to come back anytime soon?" He asked Magnus. He looked happy that Alec wanted to see him again, and bit his lip nodding his head. "I live really close, so I come every other day." Alec smiled. "Maybe then I can come see you." Magnus nodded again, but looked as if he wanted to say or do something but wasn't quite sure how. Biting his lip with nervousness in his eyes, Magnus said,"I have to go." He turned around to go toward the direction of his mother then paused. Magnus spun around and quickly kissed Alec. Alec gasped softly against the other boy's soft lips and thought he rather didn't mind Magnus kissing him. When Alec didn't pull away in disgust, Magnus smiled against Alecs lips. He pulled way and said, "I'll see you later!" A he raced off toward his mother with his stomach fluttering.

Alec watched him go, still shocked, but with a small smile gracing his face. As he watched Magnus walk off toward the street with his mother he thought somehow kissing guys wasn't quite so bad like the thought of kissing a girl.

**Sorry, awful ending I know, but I wasn't really sure how to end it! I know they are both eleven and pretty young to be kissing, but I just thought it would be a cute way to end the story. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I heard somewhere that Maryse and Robert Lightwood had to go under house arrest and live with Magnus after they were discovered to be in the circle, like Jace had to do in City of Ashes. Is that true? Because if it is, wouldn't Magnus have seen Alec when he was a baby? I don't know if this is true or not, but either way I decided to do a one shot about Magnus having to babysit Alec. It obviously doesn't have romance because Alec is still a baby, so if your'e looking for a romantic one shot this isn't it! Magnus will have to change Alec and obviously Alec will be naked, but he's a baby so I think its pretty T rated. Thanks for the reviews! It seems like you guys like the second one shot, I would make it a story or at least put another chapter in it, but I don't really know what I want to happen next. If I ever get some inspiration or anything I will continue it, I'm glad you liked it! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review or PM me!**

Magnus sat on the couch with Alec on his lap, currently having an intense staring contest with the baby. After Maryse and Robert Lightwood where discovered to be in the circle, they had to be under house arrest with someone to watch them and make sure they didn't run away. And, of course, Magnus was stuck with them. Shadowhunters seemed to think he was their personal slave to do anything they wanted at their every beck and call. He had made all sorts of potions for them, he had to use a tracking spell to find rogue Downworlders, he had to heal many of the Nephiliam when they were injured, and even made portals for them! But this, this was just crossing the line! How was he supposed to take care of a one year old baby!? He was a warlock and warlocks where sterile so he generally avoided children at all costs lest he get attached to them and want his own, so how was he supposed to know how how to take care of a baby!? That's right, he didn't! He had tried to explain this to Maryse and Robert as they where handing him their son, but they practically just ignored him, and handed him his diaper bag telling him all the stuff he needed would be in there. He didn't agree, as there were no instructions or a baby manual within the diaper bag. He was surprised they even gave the baby to him, as he was a Downworlder and no matter how many times Downworlder's helped the Nephiliam out they seemed to still think they where their enemy. But, as the two parents had to go to Idris for their trial under the mortal sword, he supposed they had no choice.

The baby reached out and tangled his little hand in Magnus's silky black locks, giving it sharp tug. Magnus jumped. "Owwwww!" Alec seemed to think this was funny, and giggled as he pulled his hair harder. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OWWWW!" Magnus yelled as he tried to pry the baby's hand off and make him release his hair. He breathed a sigh of relief when Alec's hand finally let go, and not wanting to risk it, held the baby's hand in a firm grip, making sure he didn't try it again. "I hate babies!" Magnus exclaimed, but this seemed to be the wrong thing to do as Alec stuck his bottom lip out and his blue eyes filled up with tears. He started wail and Magnus panicked. How did you make a baby stop crying!? "No-No, don't cry! I'm sorry! Shhh, Shhh!" Magnus said desperately, as he started to bounce the baby up and down in his lap. "I didn't mean it!" Alec's crying slowly quelled and he started sucking on his fist. Magnus breathed a sigh of relief and then thought incredulously, 'Did I really just apologize to a baby that probably doesn't even know what i'm saying?' Magnus was sure he was starting to lose his mind.

Alec looked up at his eyes curiously. "Kitty!" He said happily, as he pointed to his eyes. "Meow, Meow!" Magnus gave him a look. "If you're honestly trying to talk to me in cat language because I have cat eyes, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have no idea what you're saying." The baby just giggled happily. Mangus rolled his eyes. "Alright, i'm just going to set you down on the floor with your toys, and your going to play like a good baby while I watch What Not to Wear. Alright?" He asked as he set him down on the carpet and gave him a couple of toys. Magnus turned on the TV and sat back and started to watch it. "Why on earth would anyone want to wear that?" Magnus muttered. **(I have no idea what What not to wear is even about, so i'm just going to take a guess) **Magnus looked over at Alec and was confused when he saw him staring at him with an intense look of concentration on his face. "What?" Magnus asked just as the baby made a fart that sounded suspiciously wet. Magnus groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. You just went poop didn't you?" Alec giggled. Magnus sighed and picked up the diaper bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He got up and picked the baby up, holding him in the air as far away from him as possible. He walked into his room and set him down on the bed, opening the diaper bag, looking for something to change him on. He found a small baby blanket, and laid it down, picking Alec up and putting him back down on the blanket, then pulled his pants down. Magnus stared at him. "Alright, now what do I do?" He didn't answer. Magnus sighed again and got a diaper and a thing of wipes out of the diaper bag. "Alright is there like...instructions on the wipes or something?" He wondered aloud as he turned the wipes around. He couldn't find any and groaned again.

"Yes, give a one year old baby to a warlock that has never been around kids before, without instructions. Brilliant idea!" He said sarcastically. "Ummmm, Alright I'll just..." He trailed off as he stared at the diaper on Alec. He picked at the diaper tape, confusedly. "Am I supposed to peel these tape thingy's off or something?" Magnus didn't know why he was talking out loud, it wasn't like Alec would help him. Magnus peeled of the diaper tape and hoped for the best. When it came off he pulled the top of the diaper down. He made a disgusted sound. "My god, what did you eat!?" The baby just giggled again. Magnus bitterly thought he did that too much. "Should I take the diaper off first and then clean you, or clean you and then take the diaper off?" Magnus thought it would probably be best if he didn't get poop all over the blanket and so he opened up the wipes and took one out. He pulled the baby's leg in the air, trying to lift his butt up and clean him, all the while trying to say as far away as possible. He pulled out a couple more wipes, eventually cleaning most of the poop off of him, muttering, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew" The whole time. He threw the wipes into the little garbage by his bed and pulled the diaper out from under Alec, getting poop on him again as he did it. Magnus groaned and threw the dirty diaper in the garbage. "Here we go again."

He pulled out a couple more wipes and cleaned the rest of it off him, and thanked god when he was done. "Alright, now I just have to put a diaper on you and then i'm done! this should be easy!" He pulled out a diaper and opened it. "Wait... which side is the front?" Both sides looked almost identical and Magnus wondered what stupid person that made the diapers wouldn't make something to show which was the back. Magnus just guessed and opened the diaper up more, bulling the baby's butt in the air by his legs, and slid the diaper underneath him. He straightened it out and pulled the front of the diaper up higher, then stared at it with a clueless expression. "I hold the diaper closed by sticking the tape things onto the front right?" Magnus thought then that it was probably a good thing he couldn't have children. Going off of pure guesses, Magnus unstuck the tape from the back and stuck them both on the front diaper flap. He jumped up and down when it looked right. "I did it!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

Alec laughed, showing off his dimples. Magnus sighed, this time in relief, and pulled Alec's pants up, slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder and picking Alec up again sitting him on his waist. As Magnus was walking into the living room, the baby made a weird expression and he felt something warm on his side where Alec was. Magnus looked at him. "You just peed didn't you?" The baby smiled.

10 Minutes Later...

Magnus was sitting on the couch with a wailing baby in his lap. He didn't know what to do. His diaper was clean, he wouldn't play with his toys, and he wouldn't even stop crying when Magnus made funny faces or bounced him up or down, what could he possibly be crying about!? Magnus tried to think about any movies or TV shows he had seen with a baby in it. Magnus usually didn't watch those type of things, preferring to stick to project runway and what not to wear. Didn't one mention babies cried when they where tired or hungry? He looked at Alec. He sure didn't look sleepy, so that must mean.."Oh! You must be hungry!" 'What are you supposed to feed a baby!?' Magnus thought desperately. Did they eat people food yet? Maybe soft people food? Or was he supposed to give him milk or formula or something? He dug through the diaper bag and saw cans of baby food. "Ohhh, You eat baby food!" Magnus said. He pulled out a can of pea baby food and showed it to the crying Alec. "Look, You want food?" The baby slowly stopped crying when he saw the can and he opened his mouth. Magnus chuckled. "Hold on, i'll feed you in a second." He dug through the diaper bag again and this time pulled out a baby spoon. He sat Alec down on the floor and sat down in front of him. Magnus opened the can of baby food and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of the gooey green mush. How did babies eat this stuff?

"You can't feed yourself yet, right?" The baby opened his mouth again. Chuckling at his eagerness, Magnus dipped the spoon in the green mush and put it in the baby's mouth. The baby ate it willingly, getting some on his lips in the process. Magnus did this a few times, and every time some would dribble out of his mouth onto the baby's shirt. Magnus grimaced. "That shirt is totally ruined." Magnus gave him another bite and the baby paused. Before Magnus could wonder what was wrong the baby sneezed, spraying Magnus's face with peas. **(This actually happened when I was feeding my baby sister!)** Magnus sat there with his mouth open in shock. "Ohhhh that is so gross!" He exclaimed. Hurriedly picking up Alec, he rushed over the the sink, grabbed a washcloth, and got it wet, quickly cleaning his face. When he was clean he looked at the baby in his arms and grimaced again. He wiped of Alec's mouth and carried the baby back over to the couch, laying him down. He dug through the bag and found a blue shirt. Magnus pulled Alec's shirt off and then stuck the blue one on his head. "Alright... now I just need to get your arms in the holes." Magnus put his hands under the baby's shirt and stuck Alec's hands in the holes, which was slightly difficult since he kept moving his arms when Magus was about to put them in. When he was done he collapsed on the couch with Alec in his arms. "I sure hope you ate enough because I am NOT doing that again!" Magnus said. Alec's only response was a sleepy yawn as he curled into Magnus and tucked his face in his neck. Magnus stayed very still and prayed he would go to sleep.

A couple of minutes later he heard a very small snore and exhaled. He could finally get a break. Then Magnus realized he was stuck on the couch and couldn't reach the control or get up for fear of waking Alec up. Magnus sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It looked like he was going to take a nap too. He glanced at the clock and saw it was three thirty. Maryse and Robert would be home soon. He closed his eyes and put his arms around the baby, insuring the baby would not fall off of him in his sleep. As Magnus dozed off he was surprised to find he would miss Alec when his parents came and took him. Oh well, he would have to get over it. It wasn't as if he would ever see Alec again.

**(See what I did there? :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! 'Beey94, I'm assuming you're talking about the last one shot I wrote? Because in my third one shot Alec and Magnus become best friends and later on boyfriends, because they started meeting every other day, so I will assume you're talking about the last one. Thanks so much! I really am thirteen, and I haven't really gotten up the courage to show anyone my writing or post it online until now! I'm glad you like it! :) Anyway, I would write it but it generally goes with the story line, it would just have Magnus's thoughts included in it and I lost my city of bones book so I don't know the exact words he said or anything. So the next time Magnus sees him is when Alec and the rest of them show up at his party, and he tells Alec to call him. Then, Cassandra Clare released a short story called Kissed, where Alec comes over and asks Magnus out. So you know what happens next, but if I ever find my book I will post the sequel! Sorry I couldn't write it, but I appreciate the request! If you have any other things you want me to write, I will try my best! 'KZ I'm so sorry, I didn't notice I didn't put the last x in there! I fixed it now though! I could possibly write a Harry Potter or some other fic in the future but it's not likely.' Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! ****Why is it in every one shot I write its about Alec saving Magnus and not the other way around? **Anyway, I couldn't think up any ideas to write so I asked my mother and she came up with this! I don't know how well it will turn out because I don't know what a fire is like so I apologize if it doesn't seem very realistic. There will be major character death so if that bothers you I recommend you don't read it! I hope you like it! Please review, PM, or email me!

Alec was awoken to the sound of the fire alarm ringing through the building and the smell of smoke filling his nostrils. He jumped up out of bed and looked around. He heard a roaring coming from the floor above him and immediately put the pieces together. The building was on fire. He rushed out of his bedroom and out his door into the hallway. As he ran down the hallway toward toward the stairs he heard a sound and stopped. It sounded like a faint banging and he heard a muffled voice calling for help. He ran back down the hallway, with his shirt covering his mouth and nose to block out the smoke. It was thicker here. He felt the door and it didn't seem hot so he touched the doorknob and tried to open it. It was stuck.

The voice on the other side slowly getting weaker as well as the banging. Alec called out, "Hold on! I'm going to get you out of there!" Trying to ignore the doubt inside of him wondering just how true that statement was he yanked at the door trying to pry it open. Giving up hope that he could open it that way he yelled, "Stand away from the door!" The voice was silent and Alec prayed that was because he had no need to yell for help anymore and not because he had passed out. Trying to ignore the way parts of the ceiling were falling in and how the smoke was getting steadily thicker, he stood back and kicked the door in. **  
**

He rushed inside pushing the door open more and realized a piece of the roof had fallen in front of it and prevented the person from being able to open it. The room was filled with more smoke than outside it and he saw fire spreading across the roof and licking at the walls. Hoping to get whoever it was out as fast as possible before it was too late for the both of them, Alec looked around quickly and saw that it was a boy about nineteen (his age) and he had passed out from the smoke and was lying on the ground. He cursed and ran to the boy picking him up as gently as he could in the situation and ran out into the hallway with the boy in his arms. As he rushed downstairs he could faintly hear sirens but couldn't be sure over the roar of the fire and his own foggy head. Going down the second flight of steps he was suddenly glad for his days he spent at the gym. He wasn't sure he could carry a fully grown man down multiple flights of stairs otherwise. Coughing and stumbling down a third set of stairs Alec started to see black spots and cursed the height of his building.

With a foggy head and black spots dancing in his vision he stumbled down more stairs. He couldn't be quite sure whether they where the same ones he had been on less than a minute ago or if they where a whole new set of stairs. Sweat running down his forehead and arms straining against the boys weight, he continued to stumble down seemingly endless stairs. Coughing, he sidestepped multiple pieces of burning wood and plaster falling down around him and tried to ignore the ever growing fire spreading across the buildings walls. The last thing Alec saw was a huge piece of burning debris landing in front of him blocking his way before everything went black and he collapsed with the boy still in his arms.

**So...this was supposed to turn into a one shot where Alec and Magnus meet at the hospital and Magnus asks Alec if he want's to go to the cafeteria with him and they grow to like each other... but I didn't know how to write that and apparently my brain wanted to write them die in each others arms...so yeah! Sorry for the shortness! You know the drill, please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I noticed there isn't allot of zombie or end of the world malec stories and decided to write this. It will most likely only be a one shot but if I get inspiration and want to finish it or if you guys like it then I might make it into a short story. Tell me if you like it and I will try my best to post a part two or make it a story. If you want me to continue it tell me if you want it to have a part two or if you want it to be a full story! We'll just have to see how it goes! 'Chocolatedeciantgirl, I'm sorry, I accidentally posted two of the same chapters! Thanks for pointing that out! XD' 'bessie-loves-malec, I can't find the story where Alec and Magnus are singers right now but if I find it I will PM you or I will post it on here!' Thanks for the reviews everyone, please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! **

Alec panted, muscles straining and limbs threatening to collapse as he sprinted not risking looking behind him. He had his bow strapped across his back, a knife stuck in each of his boots, and a gun in the holster of his belt. Unfortunately none of his weapons could help with this, he just wasn't willing to waste ammo and arrows for such a pointless task. He was so stupid! He cursed himself. He shouldn't have tried to go to a store in such a big town. Sure it wasn't huge, it was actually fairly small, but it had enough infected to take him out if they found out he was there. And they did. Now he was running from a big group of the _things_, feeling like he was about to collapse from exhaustion and he didn't even have the chance to stuff any food or supplies into the almost empty backpack hanging under his bow and arrows. He wasn't sure if he lost them, he most likely had considering he had been running for probably at least ten minutes, but he wasn't willing to risk it.

He ran until he was sure he was sure his muscles where about to give out on him and stopped, gasping for air and looked behind him. There was nothing behind him but long since abandoned buildings and a street full of litter. Sure he was paranoid but who could blame him? It had been about five months since that _disease _had spread around infecting everyone and turning them into flesh eating monsters. He had moved away from his family to California to get away from his parents constant criticism and snide remarks about his sexuality. It was even harder than he imagined to move away from his siblings but they had each other and he thought it was probably for the best so he didn't bring them down with his constant depression. No, it was better to leave them with the illusion that their parents abandonment didn't get to him at all. He still had skyped them practically everyday and always called and texted them and they sounded perfectly happy if not a little upset about his moving away. Now as he was standing in an abandoned street alone he wondered if he made the wrong choice.

Maybe he should have stayed with his siblings. He could have been there to protect them when this thing hit. Now they could be lying in the street with their body torn apart or even worse, they could be turned into one of those _things. _He shook himself. he couldn't afford to think like that. They had to be alive somewhere or he would have nothing left to live for. He had heard rumors, when this plague had first started from the first survivors. Lot's of people had been infected but there had still been enough people to where if you went out to the store or into town you would probably see at least one person. Alec longed for that now. He had always been a sort of loner, preferring to stay in his room with only the company of his books but now he ached with longing to actually see a living person. To see someone with intelligence in their eyes and mouths that weren't dripping blood or flesh. He could only hope some of those people where his siblings.

The rumors where about a place people called the Institute. It was supposedly a place made out of all brick and no windows. They said they had a huge farm and a well and stream to get water from. It was supposed to be huge and have hundreds of rooms for people to stay in. It was a refuge. Now Alec could only hope that such place was real and that his siblings where some of the people that inhabited it. Most of all Alec hoped that even if it was real and his siblings where there, the place hadn't been contaminated by the infected yet.

Alec didn't know why he kept calling them the infected. They where obviously zombies. Alec laughed bitterly inside his head. He remembered all the shows about the zombie apocalypse and all the preppers that where preparing for such an event to happen. At the time he had thought they where all crazy and paranoid. After all who could believe that the whole world could be soon filled with flesh eating zombies? Of course he hadn't believed them. He had laughed at them as did everyone else. Now who's laughing? Alec thought grimly. He sure wasn't.

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by a snap to his left behind the corner of a building and spun around pointing a gun in that direction. A figure spun around and faced him about the exact same time and pointed their own gun at him. For the first time Alec could see who the figure was and his mouth almost dropped open in shock. Makeup!? he thought incredulously. Who the hell wore makeup in the freakin zombie apocalypse!? It did not escape Alec's notice that the boys hair was gelled up into spikes. Where did he even find hair gel? Alec thought. Much less find the time or mirror to put it on. The boy seemed to be about nineteen, Alec's own age and had tan skin, like he came from an Asian or Indonesian heritage. He was actually fairly attractive. Alec mentally shook himself. Are you really thinking about how attractive a boy is who is pointing a gun to your face!?

The two boys stood in front of each other with a gun pointed to the others head, wary. Barely anyone was alive nowadays and most of those that where alive you should be afraid of. They survived purely by their brutality and ruthlessness. They shot anyone and everything that moved whether they where infected or not, without mercy, and stole anything worth their space from the few survivors left. There was no telling if he was one of those people. Although it was kind of hard to believe a boy that appeared to have been thrown up on by a bag of skittles was pointing a gun to his head.

The boy apparently had decided that he had nothing to lose and held his hand up, slowly putting his gun away in his belt. Still wary, wondering if this was a trick, Alec followed suit and slowly put his gun away in its holster still keeping his hand on it. He wasn't taking any risks. "Where are you going?" The boy asked cautiously. "To find out if the institute is real." Alec replied, just as cautious. "Me too." He said. "What's your name?" "Alec. Yours?" "Magnus." he answered. It was a relief to finally talk to someone. After all it had been about five months since he had talked to a living human being other than a few short words to random survivors, and even that was in the beginning of this whole thing. "Is Alec short for anything?" Magnus asked. "Alexander." Alec said still cautiously. "But I prefer to be called Alec." "Well Alexander," Magnus said in an almost flirty voice. Alec could automatically tell he was going to see a lot of this, "What do you say we travel together? We're going to the same place and have a more likely chance of getting in there in one piece if we work together." Alec thought for a moment. He wasn't sure he could trust this boy, after all he didn't know him or anything about him and he could steal all his stuff the minute Alec turned his back...but he was right. He needed help.

Alec slowly nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have an awful case of writers block and I've been really busy! I ended up writing this but it just wasn't working for me so i'll probably read it later and be like,"What was I thinking?" but i'm going to post it anyways! I hope you like it! Please review, PM, or email me and tell me what you think! **

He was beautiful. He had shaggy black hair and blue eyes that somehow seemed dulled, as if he had seen and been through too much. Magnus knew the feeling. He always wore dark and faded clothes a couple sizes too big for him as if he where trying to hide himself from the world. He had pale skin, like he hadn't seen the sun in months even though he sat in the park everyday. Something about him just drew Magnus like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was the tired but sure way he walked, as if he where fighting a battle everyday but refused to give up, or the fleeting smiles Magnus would see when the boy was drawing. They lit up his eyes like lanterns, and nothing had ever seemed so beautiful to Magnus.

He came everyday at four. He would always sat under that one tree, lean against the rough bark, and draw in his sketchpad. Magnus longed to know what it was that he drew. Did he draw portraits of the people he saw at the park? The scenery? Or did he draw something that existed only in his world? He always seemed so far away, as if he wasn't really there.

Magnus was enthralled. He didn't know why, it wasn't as if he knew him or anything. Yet, Magnus couldn't help but always come to the park the same time he did, sit under a tree, and watch him draw. He longed to talk to the boy, get to know him and go places with him. It scared him, how a total stranger could make him feel this way, but Magnus somehow liked it.

But what was he supposed to do? Walk over the boy and say,"Hi, I know you don't know me or anything but I have been secretly watching you for the past five months! Wanna go out?" Yeah, that would go over well. Magnus sighed. He didn't even know if the boy was gay! So lost in thought he didn't notice the boy walking toward him until he was standing in front of him. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked in a soft voice.

Magnus was so shocked that he even noticed him much less ask to sit next to him, it took a moment for him to reply. "Oh, um, yeah, sure!" Magnus said. Really? he asked himself. You spend all this time wishing you could talk to him and when you finally get the chance you freeze? The boy sat down on the ground next to him and put his sketchpad on his lap. "I'm Magnus." He said holding out a hand nervously. "Alec" he responded, shaking his hand. Alec's hands where warm and soft and Magnus couldn't help feeling disappointed when he pulled away. He flipped his sketchpad open, past tons of drawings to a blank page. Magnus wished he could see what the boy had drawn but he flipped the pages too fast.

Alec started sketching the lake that sparkled in the distance with his charcoal pencil and Magnus marveled at the beautiful, quick way he drew. Magnus wanted to talk to him, and ask him questions but didn't know if he wanted to be left alone or not. Eventually deciding he wouldn't have sat next to him if he wanted to be left alone he asked, "So..what do you do?"

"I work at the music store on the corner." Magnus knew the one. It was a sort of gothish store, they sold music like Tokieo Hotel, Evanescence, and Skillet, and all the workers dressed in tight dark clothes and eyeliner. Somehow Magnus thought it fit him. "What do you do?" Alec asked, still sketching. "I work at the animal shelter across from the high school." Magnus answered. "Cool." Alec said.

They sat there in silence, Alec still sketching. Magnus didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to ask more about his work? His love of drawing? Or was he supposed to ask him other things about him like his family? "It's a nice day." Magnus said, referring to the warm sunshine and cool breeze, then flinched. Everyone knew talking about the weather was lame. Alec gave a small smile and Magnus's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, it is." More silence. Apparently Alec wasn't a social person.

"So..what's your favorite band?" Magnus asked him, still trying to make conversation. Alec thought for a moment. "Probably Three Doors Down." Silence. Magnus was saved from wondering what to say next from the sound of Alecs phone getting a text. He fipped it open and frowned. "I have to go." He told him, getting up and stuffing his sketchpad in his backpack. "Oh, well, see you around!" Magnus said, trying not to sound as devastated as he felt. "Yeah, see you around." Alec replied and walked away.

Magnus watched him go and closed his eyes in despair. "I had one chance to talk to him and I totally blew it! I should have tried harder or talked about something!" Magus groaned. He opened his eyes and was startled to find Alec's sketchpad lying on the ground. His backpack must have had a hole in it and it fell out. Getting up, to pick it up and chase after Alec to return it, his eyes widened in shock at what they saw.

It was a drawing of him sitting under the tree he always sat under to watch Alec draw, and he had his purple backpack sitting next to him. He hadn't used that one in at least four months. He had noticed him.

Magnus smiled, picking up the sketchbook. Now he had an excuse to talk to Alec again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm not really supposed to post a single authors note but I just wanted to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story! You're probably going to be mad at me because you will see this and be like "Oh, its a new chapter! Finally!" But, people have been wondering if I have abandoned this story and I just wanted to say, No. I have not abandoned this story and never will. If I feel like I can't continue it I will post an authors note on here and tell you so you don't have to worry. At the moment I have a severe case of writers block and absolutely no ideas for another way they could meet. I might end up creating another story where I can write one shots because I have tons of ideas but none of them are for the first time they met! So, i'm not going to stop writing this if I don't get reviews or anything but it would really help me and I would update a lot faster if you reviewed or PM me if you have any ideas or if there is anything you want to see on here. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated! So, yeah, I just wanted to assure you guys I haven't abandoned this story! Don't give up on me yet! I will write something sooner or later! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! See? I told you I would write something sooner or later! Coincidentally I ended up writing this right after I posted an authors note saying I had an awful case of writers block! Anyway, this is really the first chapter of a new story I decided to write last night called A Kittens Wish, but I decided it was another way Magnus and Alec could have met and ended up posting it on here! In this one Mgnus is a cat, or at least he is for the first chapter, so if you are looking for a one shot where he is human this isn't it! If you like it and want to find out what happens check out my story, I should put the second chapter up soon enough. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Alec sighed tiredly as he walked down the sidewalk. He'd had and awful day. His publisher was expecting him to write something soon but he had an awful case of writers block and absolutely no inspiration. He didn't know what to do, it wasn't as if he could just sit down and force himself to write! Not that he hadn't attempted it, but every time he tried what he wrote was awful and he erased it or he ended up giving up and not writing anything at all. His publisher, however, didn't seem to think writers block was a good enough excuse. Hence his awful mood, and the people on the sidewalk who kept rudely bumping into him, did nothing to improve it.

Alec paused in his steps when he heard a noise coming from the alley beside him. Alec strained his ears, trying to block out the loud bustling of New York. It sounded like a faint meowing. A crease of puzzlement between his brow, Alec slowly turned and walked into the dark alley. This was absolutely stupid, Alec thought to himself. He was acting like one of those stupid people from the horror movies who went down dark alleyways to investigate a strange noise they heard and ended up getting brutally murdered. Alec shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Alright, maybe he had been watching too many horror movies lately.

He continued to slowly walk past graffitied brick walls and broken beer bottles and random litter. Following the sound that kept getting louder he wrinkled his nose up in disgust when he came to a dumpster that was open and overflowing with trash. It had tons of flies buzzing around it and it smelled worse than Isabelle's meat surprise, and that was saying a lot. Holding the sleeve of his sweater over his nose and mouth and trying not to breathe, he was tempted to turn back around and forget about the strange noise. The sound sounded like it was coming from right next to the dumsper, though, so he sucked in a breath through his sleeve, tried not to gag, and moved closer to the dumpster.

He moved to the side of it, wanting to investigate where it seemed the noise was coming from and get out as fast as he could. This is when a demon jumps out at me and I realize the dumpster smells so bad because there are dead bodies in it, Alec thought. From the disgusting odor coming from it, he wouldn't be surprised. His eyes widened when he saw a small kitten huddling in a soggy cardboard box, still wet from the rain that had just recently stopped. The kittens fur was soaked, so dirty it's black fur almost appeared brown, and slightly matted. It was furiously shaking and it seemed much skinnier than it should be. Disgusting smell forgotten, Alec quickly fell down to his knees on the dirty ground in front of the box.

"You poor thing. You must be starving!" Alec said softly. The shaking kitten looked up at him was sad green eyes and meowed pitifully. Alec thought his heart might break. "Awwwww, come here." He held out his arms and slowly picked the wet kitten up, holding it in his arms and trying to warm it up as much as he could. The cat didn't struggle and curled into the warmth of his sweater gratefully. "C'mon, i'm going to take you home and clean you up, alright?" Alec murmured to the kitten as he turned and walked toward the street, holding the animal gently.

No one paid him or the kitten any attention as Alec walked home. They had seen far weirder things than a guy holding an abandoned kitten. He breathed a sigh of relief when he climbed the stairs to his flat. The kitten was still shaking, and Alec was eager to get him cleaned up and warm. He finally reached his door and after pulling the keys out of his pocket with one hand, the other still holding the cat, he unlocked the door and stepped into the warmth inside.

The kitten poked his head out from the burrow he had made in Alec's sweater and looked around the flat with curious green eyes. "I hope you like it because this is going to be your new home from now on." Alec told the animal. The kitten meowed. Alec gave a small smile and walked to the kitchen sink. "Alright, I have absolutely no idea what to do with you. I don't have any kitten food, a litter box, or shampoo or anything so I guess i'm just going to wash you off and then run to the pet store." Alec put the plug in the sink and turned the water on, then he got a towel out of the closet in the hallway, still holding the kitten.

When he came back and turned the water off the kitten wailed when he saw the water. "Hey, hey, what's wrong!?" The kitten wiggled out of his arms and bolted to the living room. Alec cursed and ran after him. He looked around but didn't see the cat. "Here kitty kitty, heere kitty kitty!" Alec called gently, crouching to the floor and patting the floor in front of him in hope to lure the cat out of it's hiding place. The kitten's head poked out from under the black couch and it pounced on Alec's hands. Alec chuckled and picked him back up again. "Okay, i'm going to try this again and hope you don't run off like last time."

He took the cat over to the sink and the reaction was immediate. The kitten immediately started wailing and trying to get out of Alec's arm's. Alec furrowed his brow. He knew cat's didn't like water but this was ridiculous. How was he supposed to wash the kitten off? "Okay, Okay!" Alec said gently, as he pulled the plug out of the sink and let the water drain out, trying to calm the animal down. "I won't make you go in the water. Look, it's all gone, see?" The kitten slowly relaxed and meowed up at him. "Did something bad happen to you with water? Maybe all kittens are just scared of water." Alec mused aloud. His only response was another meow as the cat burrowed his head into his sweater again.

"I guess I'll just have to wash you off with a wet washcloth." He returned to the closet in the hallway and got a hand towel this time. Stepping into the bathroom he turned the faucet on and the cat immediately looked wary. "Don't worry, i'm not going to make you take a bath." As he got the towel wet he rolled his eyes to himself. "Why am I talking to a cat? It's not like you can understand me." The cat meowed at him. Alec set him down on the counter when the towel was wet enough and held it out to the animal for him to sniff. "See? I'm just going to wash you off."

He slowly started to rub the washcloth against the kittens fur, hoping it wouldn't freak out again. The cat didn't do anything other than look up at him curiously so Alec continued to wash him off. There was so much dirt in the kittens fur Alec had to stop and wash the towel off again before continuing. By the time he was done the towel was dark brown again. "You poor thing, I wonder what happened to you." Alec said softly.

Now that the animal had the dirt washed off of him he was actually a very beautiful kitten with glossy black fur, if not a little matted, and bright green eyes. It was still skinnier than it should be but Alec would take care of that soon enough. The cat meowed at him. "Your welcome." Alec said with a smile. He took the kitten into his room and set down on the bed with him in his lap. Alec stroked him softly. The kitten purred and nuzzled his face into his hand. Alec smiled and gently rubbed his ears. "You need a name, but what should I name you?" Alec mused. The cat stopped his purring and look up at Alec curiously with his bright green eyes.

Alec's eyes lit up. "How about Magnus?" Alec could have sworn the kitten smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait! I've just been focusing on my other two fanfiction stories and my own story and I haven't had many good ideas lately, but I thought up this idea and decided to write it! It might not be very good because a lot of it will be dialogue and I'm awful at dialogue but I hope you like it anyway! Please review and let me know what you think! **

Alec sighed, dreading the conversation he was sure to have with his father. He had just come out to his family a couple of days ago, well, not his whole family. Alec had decided he was going to come out at dinner that night because his parents where going to be there, but of course, apparently his father's work was more important than family and didn't show up. Alec had spent so long trying to gather up the courage to come out, he decided to go ahead with his plan anyway for fear of chickening out if he waited too long.

Alec was surprised to learn that his sibling Jace and Isabelle both already knew and where completely fine with it, his little brother Max didn't fully understand but told Alec that he loved him no matter what, and his mother was obviously unhappy with the news but told Alec that she would support whatever decisions he made. Alec wasn't sure how he felt about this. One one hand he was angry, he didn't _choose_ to be gay and wished that his mother would understand that but he was also relieved that his mother didn't hate him or try to turn him straight (which was impossible).

His mother had apparently told his father about his sexuality and Alec got a call from his VERY unhappy father, telling him to meet him the next day at his office at eight o'clock for them to talk. Alec felt sick to his stomach. He knew this conversation wouldn't go well. Alec was roused out of his dark thoughts as he neared the closing doors of the elevator. Alec sprinted to it and stopped it from closing with his hand. As Alec stepped inside, he was surprised to find that the only other person in the elevator was a boy that looked to be about his age.

The boy had tan skin and slightly slanted eyes as if he came from an Asian or Indonesian heritage. His eyes where a beautiful mix of green and gold and had black silky hair that hung just below his ears and fell into his eyes. The thing that surprised Alec the most was the boy's style. He had a light dusting of glitter in his hair, his eyes where lined with black eyeliner and he had purple eye shadow and light pink lip gloss on. But the thing that made the boy stand out the most was his clothes. He wore a snug green t-shirt that clung to his slender body and purple skinny jeans that matched his eye shadow. Alec secretly ogled the boy as he let the elevator doors close.

"Which floor?" The boy asked with a silky smooth voice that had Alec trying not to swoon. "The seventh," Alec said calmly and was quite proud of himself. The boy nodded and pressed the button as the elevator rose. The elevator continued to go up for a couple of seconds until it made a grinding noise and suddenly stopped. The two of them stumbled a bit and quickly grabbed the railing as the lights flickered.

Alec cursed when it became obvious the elevator wouldn't continue moving. The boy looked over at him. "You're not claustrophobic, are you?" Alec shook his head. "No, are you?" The boy shook his head, relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with a panic attack. Alec pressed the emergency button to let people know they where stuck and leaned against the wall, sighing. "I wonder how long we'll be stuck in here." Alec wondered aloud.

The boy shrugged. "I have no idea, but considering we might be stuck in here for awhile, we might as well get to know each other." He held out a hand and gave Alec a flirtatious smile. "I'm Magnus." When Alec shook the boys soft hand his stomach felt fluttery. "Alec." "Alec? That's an odd name." He thought this was rather stupid as Magnus wasn't really considered a normal name either but answered anyway. "It's actually short for Alexander but I prefer Alec."

"Well, I have to disagree. I think Alexander is rather cute." Alec was sure his face was bright red. Magnus smiled and sat down on the floor of the elevator, gesturing for Alec to do the same. "Want to play twenty questions?" Alec shrugged and said "Sure" considering he didn't have anything else to do. "Alright, I'll start. What's your favorite color?" "Black." Magnus looked like he had been personally offended. "Black!? Black is NOT a color, it is a shade. There is no color in black! Try again." Alec rolled his eyes. "Umm, dark blue, I guess."

Magnus made a sound of distaste in the back of his throat. "What?" Alec asked. Magnus gave him a look. "As much as I like blue, I know you're just picking the closest thing to black you can get. Try again." Alec rolled his eyes again. He thought of the green and gold orbs of that where currently staring at him and how beautiful they where. "Green." He answered, hoping Magnus didn't guess where his sudden liking of the color came from. "Do you have any pets?" Alec asked, not really knowing what else to ask and not wanting to ask anything too personal.

Magnus's eyes lit up. "I have a cat. His name is Chairman Meow." Magnus stated proudly. Alec raised an eyebrow at the odd name. "Chairman Meow?" Magnus nodded. "He is the best cat in the world. What is your favorite song?" "Probably, No Surprise from Daughtry. What was you're last dream about?" Alec asked, hoping his question wasn't too personal.

"Well, last night I had a dream where I was sliding down a rainbow but when I reached the bottom an angry leprechaun stole my glitter. So I shot him with my lollipop gun and took it back. Then a purple unicorn flew down from the sky, pooping chocolate and I rode off on him into the sunset." Magnus said, completely serious. Alec was struck speechless. "Ummm..." "What's you're favorite hobby?" Magnus asked. Alec was glad he was saved from commenting on that. "Well, I actually kind of like archery." Alec said, blushing.

Magnus looked interested. "Really? How did you learn?" "I actually learned at summer camp when I was a kid. Each day we had a different activity and one of the days we where supposed to learn how to shoot a bow. I really liked it and was actually okay at it so when summer camp ended I took a class on archery and ever since then it's just been a hobby of mine."

"I would be awful at archery. Anything that is remotely sporty I have no talent at. Makeup and fashion on the other hand..." Magnus said. Alec smiled. "I'm sure you'd be good at some sport. You just have to find the right one and practice enough." "Maybe you can teach me one sometime." Magnus said flirtatiously. Alec blushed bright red and stuttered.

The elevator jerked and started rising up again and the two boys looked at each other in surprise. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and Magnus looked at him. Alec could see a barely masked disappointment in the boy's eyes matching his own. "This is my stop." Magnus said and suddenly smiled. "Give me your hand." Magnus ordered holding his hand out. Alec looked at him like he was crazy. "Wha-" Magnus took Alec's hand and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something on Alec's palm.

"Call me." Magnus said with a wink and stepped out of the elevator. Alec stood there stunned and watched him walk away. He looked down at the number on his palm and smiled with a blush coloring his cheeks, no longer worried about his father.

**So Magnus is kind of bipolar and I doubt the elevator would be fixed that fast but I hope you like it anyway! XD Don't forget to review!**


End file.
